Protegeré a las mujeres que amo aunque tenga que morir por intentarlo
by Dead Cold 595
Summary: Despues de la caida de valí lucifer las cosas con el clan gremory progresan muy bien pero pronto descubrirán que un nuevo enemigo se acerca con el objetivo de destruir a todo el clan gremory Uno X Uno (pésimo Summary) ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS SEXUALES Issei X Harem


**Hola como están... espero que de lo mejor, para que lo sepan esta es mi primera historia de High School DxD no tengo experiencia haciendo historias de Anime porque jamas he echo una. Así que espero que les guste, para que lo sepan tengo una Pésima ortografía así que no quisiera que me juzgaran mal de que escribí algo incorrectamente y lo ultimo que voy a decir es si ustedes pudieran ayudarme seria bastante bueno para poder mejorar en caso de que algo no les guste de la historia****  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Pasaron 2 semanas desde la caída de Vali Lucifer, las cosas entre Issei y los demás miembros del club eran formidables, la relación entre Issei Hyoudou y Rías Gremory.

Ellos dormían juntos todos los días pero esto estaba llegando casi al punto de que los 2 eran novios pero no lo eran al 100%; ahora todos estaban viviendo en la casa del chico y Una mañana de Viernes Issei estaba despertando de un largo sueño.

-Issei: (despertando) Valla dormí bastante después de haber saber que por fin pude derrotar a Valí...pero que es esto

-Rías: (abriendo los ojos) O Hayou Gozaimasu

-Issei: buenos días presidenta

-¿?: que pasa

-Issei: (Sorprendido) ¡Akeno!

-Akeno: (Abrazando a Issei) Ara-ara O hayou issei-kun

-Issei: (confundido) que rayos esta pasando aquí

-Rías: (preguntando) ¿como dormiste anoche?

-Issei: dormi demasiado bien...porque la pregunta

-Akeno: porque al parecer ayer caíste dormido después del entrenamiento con nosotras 2 abrazándonos.

-Issei: (sonrojado) bueno creo que tienen razón

Ellos 2 se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar y sus amigos preparando la mesa

-Xenovia: Hola chicos

-Akeno:(con su típica sonrisa) Buenos días

-Kiba: durmieron bien anoche

-Issei: (Estirando sus brazos) claro después de lo que ocurrió con Valí y su dragón blanco he descansado muy bien

-Asia: Bueno a comer

Durante el desayuno Issei decidió abrir una conversación.

-Issei: amigos recuerdan cuando fuimos a nadar aquel día

-Asia: claro, espero que algún día podamos volver a la playa

-Rías: tal vez hoy volvemos haya

-Issei: (pensando) **_por favor que digan que si así podre ver a las onee samas en trajes de baño otra vez _**

-Rías: (Preguntando) ¿que dicen chicos vamos a la playa?**_  
><em>**

-Todos: ¡**SI**!

-Rías: entonces vallan a alistarse partiremos en 20 minutos

Cuando todos terminaron de alistar sus maletas se dirigieron en un autobús a y fueron en camino a la playa. Al llegar al lugar todas las chicas se colocaron sus vestidos de baño y entraron al océano.

-Rías: (con un tono seductor) issei no quieres entrar, es que me siento muy sólita

-Issei: (nervioso) quiere que la acompañe Buchou

-Rías: (Moviendo su dedo indice de manera provocativa) claro ahora ven aquí

-Issei: de acuerdo

El castaño entro al mar y Rías lo abrazo por la espalda pegando sus grandes pechos en su espalda. la sensación para issei era increíble.

-Rias: Issei estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has atravesado cada barrera que han puesto sobre ti, como por ejemplo venciste a raiser y lo hiciste con el propósito de salvarme; gracias a ti por fin podemos vivir en paz

-Issei: no es nada ademas el propósito del cual e entrenado tanto es para que usted se sienta orgullosa de mi

-Rias: (se siente alagada) no digas eso issei yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y ademas yo se perfectamente porque te elegí como mi siervo

-Issei: Arigato Rias

-Rias: (besándolo en la mejilla) no tienes porque darme las gracias y que tal si nadamos los 2

-Issei: claro porque no

Al pasar 5 minutos los 2 "enamorados" salieron de la piscina y Issei estaba temblando del frió y tenia la piel de gallina, así que Rias lo cubrió con su manta y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Rias: te sientes mejor Issei

-Issei: (abrazándola) mucho mejor

-Rias: me alegro

Luego de eso los 2 demonios fueron a los baños, pero al parecer Rias no entro al baño de mujeres, ella entro al baño de los hombres y sorprendió a Issei abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Issei: (Sorprendido) ¡**Buchou**!

-Rias: hola Issei

-Issei: (pregunto con timidez) ¿que esta haciendo aquí?

-Rias: (mintiendo) es que el baño de las mujeres estaba averiado

-Issei: Entonces se vino a bañarse aquí

-Rias: es correcto y ademas me vine aquí para bañarme contigo

Eso dejo un poco sorprendido al peón quien estaba sonrojado.

-Issei: entonces nos bañaremos juntos

-Rias: (acariciando la mejilla izquierda del castaño) así es issei

La pelirroja tomo el jabón y se lo entrego a issei quien pregunto

-Issei: (Pregunto) ¿Donde quiere que comience?

-Rias: tal vez por mi espalda

Entonces issei inicio su labor frotando sus manos llenas de jabón en la hermosa espalda de Rias, ella lo único que hiso fue sonreír.

-Rias: (sonríe) ahora necesito que frotes el jabón aquí

Ella guío a las manos jabonosas de issei hasta su estomago.

-Issei: sigo con mi labor

-Rias: Claro

El castaño empezó a acariciar suavemente el estomago de la pelirroja, quien seguía sonriendo.

-Issei: (seguía frotando el jabón) Presidenta de casualidad usted no tiene mas siervos aparte de nosotros

-Rias: (dándose la vuelta dejando ver sus hermosos pechos) no porque la pregunta

-Issei: no solo preguntaba

-Rias: ah ok

-Issei: bueno creo que ya termine

-Rias: (con una sonrisa traviesa) oh no claro que no te falta una parte

-Issei: (no entiende) donde

-Rias: Justamente aquí

Ella tomo la mano de Issei y la coloco en el pecho derecho de ella.

-Issei:(sorprendido) ¡**Buchou**!, que rayos esta...

Pero el castaño fue silenciado por el dedo indice de la princesa de cabello carmesí

-Rias: sssh no hables

La Mujer se fue acercando lentamente a issei y precisamente a sus labios.

-Rias: Issei escucha...se que estas algo confundido en este preciso momento pero quiero que entiendas lo que yo siento por ti

-Issei: Rias-sama lo que esta intentando decirme es que usted esta...

pero issei no termino de hablar otra vez porque fue callado por un beso de Rias Gremory, quien rodeo sus brazos sobre los hombros del Peón

Eso dejo sorprendido a issei quien besaba a rías gremory amorosamente. al cabo de 2 horas y media de puros besos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Rias (jadeando) te gusto

-Issei (jadeando) fue la cosa mas asombrosa que me haya pasado en mi vida

-Rias: (sonríe) me alegra que lo disfrutaras y tal vez lleguemos a cosas un poco mas intimas y extremas

-Issei: (sorprendido y sonrojado) ¡**Intimas**!

-Rias: así es ahora sera mejor volver con los demás...andando

-Issei: Hi Bouchou

**Continuara...**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que hayan disfrutado del 1 capitulo de la historia, recuerden comentar y seguir esta historia tambien recuerden seguirme en mi facebook y en mi twitter quienes se encuentran en mi perfil de Fanfic para que estemos en contacto sin nada mas que agregar yo soy David Chacón nos vemos hasta la próxima CHAO **


End file.
